


Sleeping Warrior--Leather and Lace

by mastiffgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastiffgirl/pseuds/mastiffgirl





	Sleeping Warrior--Leather and Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetdawn20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetdawn20/gifts).



Video link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fz8kolJZfFM

Enjoy!


End file.
